UE Cygnar Long Gunners
Cygnars Long Gunner units are devistating at long range as the ammo wheel allows them to fire six shoots with out pause for reload. The 6 round clip capacity for the long gun simulates the duel shot ability of the unit. Combined fire is handled via the combined fire rules located in the general rules section � Long Gunner Trooper Race: Human � 'Attributes 50 ' ST 10 DX 11 20 IQ 10 HT 12 20 � HP 10 Will 10 Per 10 FP 12 � Basic Lift 20 Damage 1d-2/1d � Basic Speed 6.25 10 Basic Move 6 � Ground Move 6 Water Move 1 � 'Social Background ' TL: 3 0 Cultural Familiarities: Cygnar (Native) 0. Languages: Iosan (Native) 0; Riverspeek (Native) 0. � 'Advantages 19 ' Acute Vision (2) 4 Combined Fire 10 Dual Shot 0 Fit 5 � 'Disadvantages -20 ' Code of Honor (Soldier's) -10 Duty (Cygnar Military Unit) (12 or less (quite often)) -10 � 'Skills 44 ' Area Knowledge (Cygnar) IQ/E - IQ+1 11 2 Armoury/TL3 (Small Arms) IQ/A - IQ+0 10 2 Camouflage IQ/E - IQ+1 11 2 Carousing HT/E - HT+1 13 2 Climbing DX/A - DX+1 12 4 Fast-Draw/TL4 (Ammo) DX/E - DX+2 13 4 First Aid/TL3 (Human) IQ/E - IQ+2 12 4 Gesture IQ/E - IQ+0 10 1 Guns/TL3+1 (Musket) DX/E - DX+1 12 2 Hiking HT/A - HT+1 13 4 Observation Per/A - Per+1 11 1 includes: +2 from 'Acute Vision' Shortsword DX/A - DX-1 10 1 Soldier/TL3 IQ/A - IQ+1 11 4 Stealth DX/A - DX+1 12 4 Streetwise IQ/A - IQ-1 9 1 Survival (Jungle) Per/A - Per+1 11 4 Survival (Plains) Per/A - Per+0 10 2 � Stats 50 Ads 19 Disads -20 Quirks 0 Skills 44 = Total 93 � � 'Hand Weapons ' � 'Ranged Weapons ' 1� Cygnar Repeating Long Gun� LC:1� Dam:4d6+1 Pi+� Acc:3� Range:600 / 1000� � � � RoF:1� Shots:6� ST:10†� Bulk:-6� Rcl:3� $1500� Wgt:9� � 'Armor & Possessions ' 3� Ammo Wheel� $750� Wgt:6� Location:� 1� Buff Leather Coat� $210� Wgt:16� Location:body, limbs� 50� Repeater Ammo� $250� Wgt:50� Location:� Long Gunner Leader (Sergent) Race: Human � 'Attributes 50 ' ST 10 DX 11 20 IQ 10 HT 12 20 � HP 10 Will 10 Per 10 FP 12 � Basic Lift 20 Damage 1d-2/1d � Basic Speed 6.25 10 Basic Move 6 � Ground Move 6 Water Move 1 � 'Social Background ' TL: 3 0 Cultural Familiarities: Cygnar (Native) 0. Languages: Iosan (Native) 0; Riverspeek (Native) 0. � 'Advantages 34 ' Acute Vision (2) 4 Combat Reflexes 15 Combined Fire 10 Dual Shot 0 Fit 5 � 'Disadvantages -20 ' Code of Honor (Soldier's) -10 Duty (Cygnar Military Unit) (12 or less (quite often)) -10 � 'Skills 66 ' Area Knowledge (Cygnar) IQ/E - IQ+2 12 4 Armoury/TL3 (Small Arms) IQ/A - IQ+0 10 2 Camouflage IQ/E - IQ+1 11 2 Climbing DX/A - DX+0 11 2 Fast-Draw/TL4 (Ammo) DX/E - DX+3 14 4 includes: +1 from 'Combat Reflexes' Forward Observer/TL3 IQ/A - IQ+1 11 4 Guns/TL3+1 (Musket) DX/E - DX+3 14 8 Hiking HT/A - HT+1 13 4 Intelligence Analysis/TL3 IQ/H - IQ-1 9 2 Interrogation IQ/A - IQ+0 10 2 Leadership IQ/A - IQ+2 12 8 Observation Per/A - Per+3 13 4 includes: +2 from 'Acute Vision' Shortsword DX/A - DX+0 11 2 Soldier/TL3 IQ/A - IQ+1 11 4 Strategy (Land) IQ/H - IQ-1 9 2 Survival (Jungle) Per/A - Per+0 10 2 Survival (Plains) Per/A - Per+0 10 2 Tactics IQ/H - IQ+1 11 8 � Stats 50 Ads 34 Disads -20 Quirks 0 Skills 66 = Total 130 � � 'Hand Weapons ' � 'Ranged Weapons ' 1 Cygnar Repeating Long Gun LC:1 Dam:4d6+1 Pi+ Acc:3 Range:600 / 1000� RoF:1 Shots:6 ST:10† Bulk:-6 Rcl:3 $1500 Wgt:9 � 'Armor & Possessions ' 3: Ammo Wheel $750, Wgt:6 Location: 1: Buff Leather Coat $210 Wgt:16 Location:body, limbs 50: Repeater Ammo, $250 Wgt:50 Location: Backpack Category:UE